BIH 5: "Rex i Bakugan"
'BIH 5 - Rex i Bakugan '''jest piątym odcinkiem serii Bakugan: Inna Historia. Odcinek BayView -Kolejny sługus EmO Dracka pokonany! - powiedziałem, po czym zakręciło mi się w głowie, ale na szczęście thumb|left|Kolejny sługus EmO Dracka pokonany...nie zemdlałem, lecz upadłem - Muszę odpocząć.... -Nooo, będzie najlepiej. - odparł Dansa -Tej, wiesz może co się dzieje z Rexem? -Niet, on nie dawajet żadnych odznak życiajet. -Może skoczymy jutro po Meikę i polecimy do Wardington po tego (T-)Rexa? -Dobry pomysł, panie. ''Następnego dnia.... -Jak masz zamiar się dostać do Wardington? - zapytała Mei -Jeżdżo pociągi, latajo samoloty, płyno statki rzeczne, jeżdżo autobusy, jest pełno opcji - odparłem (uznajmy, że BayView leży nad ujściem rzeki, nad którą leży też Wardington xD) -A skąd weźmiesz hajsy? - zapytał Dansa -Yyy.... - nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć -No właśnie -.- - powiedziała blondwłosa dziewczyna -Zaraz, mój ojciec może nas podwieźć - walnąłem pomysłem -Powo - powiedzieli Dansa i Mei Chwilę później.... -No ale Tato! Ja muszę wraz z przyjaciółmi dostać się do Rexa, który mieszka w Wardington! - powiedziałem do taty -Nie ma mowy, jak tak bardzo zależy ci na dostaniu się do Rexa to trzymaj kasę na pociąg dla was trzech, ewentualnie czterech w dwie strony. - odparł mój ojciec po czym dał pół tysiaka dolców (jbc to ceny w thumb|Wow, dzięki (nie zwracać uwagi na to, co jest po prawej stronie xD)dolarach są liczbowo niższe niż w zł xD) -Wow, dzięki - odparłem Z powrotem pod mą chałupą -I co? - spytał Dancer -Nooo, nie pojedziemy autem..... - odpowiedziałem -Brawo geniuszu -.- - powiedziała Mei -Ale zdobyłem hajsy na pociągieł - odparłem -Ooo, to świetnie! - powiedział Danseł -No to w drogę - dodała Mei Wardington -Stacja: Wardington - Dworzec Główny - powiedział głos dochodzący z głośnika w przedziale -No w końcu! - powiedziałem -Tylko 1.5 godziny jazdy (y) - odparł Shane -Co? Gdzie? Jak? - wypytywała Mei, która usnęła w trakcie jazdy i obudziła się chwilę przed przyjazdem pociągu na stację - To już jesteśmy na miejscu? - dodała -Tak, witamy w Wardington, norze Rexa :D - odpowiedział Adi Shane -O, być może spotkamy jeszcze Adika, bo mówił, że będzie dziś w Wardington u babci - dodałem Teraz odbyliśmy 2-godzinną przechadzkę po mieście, aż trafiliśmy właśnie na Ruekaia, który wyskoczył nam zza pleców... -BU! (sdw) - wyskoczył Adik -WAT?! - wystraszyli się Jeleń i Mei -Adik! - powiedziałem po czym odwróciłem się, nie przestraszył mnie bo zobaczyłem jego cień -A ciebie to się nie da wystraszyć, nie? - zapytał Ruekaithumb|A ciebie to się nie da wystraszyć, nie? (olać tło, wyobraźcie se budynki miejskie w tle xD) -No nie, z resztą widziałem twój cień! - odparłem -Yooo! Nie strasz tak nas następnym razem, ok? - powiedział brązowowłosy chłopak -Hej, i właśnie! - dodała Mei -Spooko :D - odpowiedział Ruekai - A tak właściwie, to co wy tu robicie? - dopytał -Jesteśmy tu w odwiedzinach do Rexa, ostatnio się przecież nie odzywał.... - powiedział Dans -Aha, no to powo, sry ale muszę już iść, do zoba! - odparł Adik po czym odszedł w stronę starego miasta -Do zoba! - odpowiedzieliśmy mu, po czym wyruszyliśmy w stronę rezydencji Rexa po drugiej stronie miasta Godzinę później... -To tutaj - powiedziałem -Nooo, na bogato! - dodał Dansa -Niezła chata, też chcę taką! - dodałem -No ale nie stać was.... mnie z resztą też nie :( - powiedziała Mei -No to pora tam "wtargnąć" - powiedziałem, po czym najpierw zadzwoniliśmy do domofonu przy furtce, a gdy nikt nie odbierał, próbowaliśmy się dostać przez płot, bowiem rezydencja Rexa jest dosyć spora. Gdy już dostaliśmy się na teren Rexa, ten wyszedł zza tylnych drzwi ogrodowych. -A wy ty czego szukacie? - spytał Rex -Chcemy, żebyś do nas powrócił, potrzebujemy cię w walce z tym Drackiem, Maskaradem - odpowiedział Dancer Zza Rexa wyszedł Maskarad... -MASKARAD! - krzyknąłem -A więc odważyłeś się pokazać! - dodała Mei -Rex, jak możesz z nim trzymać?! - spytał ze złością Dancer - Nie twoja sprawa - Rex mówiąc to wyciągnął Kartę Zagłady, po czym rzucił ją we mnie, ale ja zrobiłem unik. -Tej, uważaj! Ogarnij się! - skomentowałem jego zachowanie - A ty u czego? - spytałem Maskarada -Przyszedłem walczyć i pozbyć was waszych bakuganów - odpowiedział blondwłosy wojownik -Uważaj, żebym ci czasem nie wywaliła w ryjca! - krzykła Maja, ukladajac sie jakby do ciosu ninja -Będziemy tu tak gadać, czy zaczniemy bitwę? Gotowy Rex? - spytał zamaskowany typek -Sorry, ale ja gram solo! - odparł białowłosy wojownik -POLE BITWY! - krzykneli wszyscy Aby was nie zanudzać bitwą, przewinę do najważniejszej części bitwy Wszyscy majo po jednym bakuganie.... -KO, start! - krzyknąłem - BB! BS! Darkus Archan! -BB! BS! Haos Tara! - rozpoczęła Maja na karcie otwarcia, na której stał Sygg -I co teraz koleżko? - spytała Rexa Maja -Spuszczę Dracka ze smyczy! - odparł brunet -To se spuść, my nie będziemy płakać, jak to bezinteligencie ci ucieknie.... - dodałem -Paaaanie, idź pan w luj z tym frajerem - powiedział Dans -To nie frajer czy bezinteligencie, tylko broń masowej zagłady! - zapodał Inuictus -Taaa, chyba prędzeń broń masowego srania :v - dowaliłem - przy nim to moje smarki powodują apokalipsę :v - dodałem -Aż se rzucę bakugana! - powiedział lamus w masce (Maskarad) - BB! BS! Darkus Duo Hydranoid! Darkus Duo Hydranoid -To se rzucaj, nawet gunwem możesz se rzucić.... - odparł Dans - ale lepiej, jak je wszamiesz - dodał - 480 G?! - dodał znowu -*le heheszki* Taaa, żeby się tylko nie poparzył! - dorzuciłem -Zamknij ten parszywy ryj i walcz! - krzyknął Rexiarz i wystawił Sygga do walki. -A to co? Maciora lvl obrana przez Isamu obieraczką do Macior? - powiedział Dans -Nie, jestem bakuganem Aquosa cepie - odpowiedział mu Sygg -A weź się wal, jestem z JP Armii, hajsowniku Gimpera (SyDyWy) (w stylu Dansowym xD) - odparł chłopak, po czym wystawił Leonidasa na karcie Sygga Oba bakugany mają po 380G. -Słyszałem, że teraz służysz Panu Gunwo - powiedział Leonidas -A ty pracujesz dla cepa - odparł Sygg -Tej, cep to cię... (angel) - odpowiedział Dansideł DKP Kategoria:Maati Kategoria:Seria Inna Historia Kategoria:Odcinki